Beside Me
by Official SHime
Summary: Apa Yongguk baru saja mengusirnya ? Himchan merasakan sesuatu di dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Himchan belum terbiasa dengan situasi saat ini. Dimana dirinya lelah dan harus tetap mengerti akan kondisi Yongguk sekarang. /BangHim / BangChan B.A.P


**BESIDE ME**

 **Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan [BANGHIM]**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kau mengungkitnya lagi"-ucap Yongguk saat Himchan tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Saat ini Himchan tengah berada di rumah Yongguk, tepatnya 15 menit yang lalu dia datang. Ya Himchan memang kerap berkunjung saat Dokter dan _Agency_ sepakat bahwa Yongguk harus istirahat total dari aktivitasnya untuk sementara waktu karena _panic disorder_ yang tengah di hadapinya saat ini. Banyak pihak yang khawatir akan kondisi _leader_ sekaligus _producer_ muda tersebut.

# _GetWellSoonYongguk_

Bahkan masih terus mengalir dari para penggemar sampai saat ini.

"mengungkit apa ?"-Himchan tetap berkutik dengan peralatan dapurnya, sementara Yongguk menunggunya di meja makan.

"ciuman itu"

"ciuman ?"-Himchan menghentikan aksinya dengan peralatan dapur dan melihat Yongguk bingung. "ciuman apa ?"

"ciumanmu dengan Jongup"

Ternyata tentang _interview_ yang di lakukan di media itu. _Interview_ yang membuat Jongup tak sengaja membocorkan perihal 'ciuman kecelakaannya' dengan Himchan saat tengah proses _shooting_ _music video_ untuk _comeback_ kali ini.

"kau masih cemburu dengan hal itu ?"-Himchan terkikik melihat sikap cemburu sang kekasih.

"aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya tidak suka jika kalian terus mengungkitnya"-Yongguk mencoba membela diri.

"itu namanya tetap cemburu "-Himchan yang kini sudah bersamanya di meja makan kembali terkikik.

"apa itu lucu ?"-Yongguk kembali bertanya sementara Himchan mengambil makanan untuknya.

"nde, kau sangat lucu saat sedang cemburu kkk~. Jja makanlah yang banyak"

"aku tidak sedang bercanda Kim Himchan"-Yongguk memandangi Himchan dengan pandangan serius.

"aku tau Gukkie, kita sedang makan kan?"-Himchan tersenyum riang menampilkan _bunny teeth_ nya.

Yongguk segera berdiri meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengucap apapun. Namun tangan Himchan menahan lengannya

"Kau mau kemana ? Kita harus makan dulu"-Himchan mencoba menyuruh Yongguk duduk kembali namun Yongguk menolaknya.

"Kau benar-benar masih cemburu dengan ciuman kecelakaan itu ? Ayolah, bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas ini, kenapa harus di ungkit lagi sih?"

"karena kau juga mengungkitnya !"-Himchan sedikit tersentak karena Yongguk berteriak padanya. Yongguk emosi dan seharusnya hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ingat Yongguk masih dalam proses penyembuhan.

"dan kau bahkan menganggap ini lucu. Aku ragu jika kau masih menganggapku, kau tidak bisa menjaga perasaanku"

"Gu...Gukkie tenangkan dirimu, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ? "-Himchan mencoba mengelus pundak Yongguk.

"Makanlah dan setelah itu kau bisa pulang"-dan Yongguk berlalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Apa Yongguk baru saja mengusirnya ? Himchan merasakan sesuatu di dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Himchan belum terbiasa dengan situasi saat ini. Dimana dirinya lelah dan harus tetap mengerti akan kondisi Yongguk sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

 _'_ _Maaf aku tidak berpamitan saat pulang, Aku melihatmu tertidur pulas, kau pasti sangat lelah kan ? Jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu pagi ini Gukkie. Ahh iya, makanan semalam masih utuh, kau bisa menghangatkannya sebelum makan. Dan maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu marah, Love you *kiss* – Kim Himchan"_

Tepat dipagi hari saat Yongguk hendak minum, ia menemukan _note_ dari Himchan yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Ia ingat kejadian semalam, dimana dirinya cemburu dan membentak Himchan karena tidak bisa menahan emosi dan menyuruh Himchan pulang.

Yongguk merasa bersalah, ia menyakiti Himchan lagi. Ia kembali naik ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Himchan. Namun sesampainya di kamar ponselnya berbunyi, dan nama 'Yongnam Hyung' lah yang kini tertera di layar ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo ?"

 _"_ _..."_

"m...mwo ? Apa yang terjadi hyung ? _"_

 _"_ _..."_

"nde ...aku akan kesana"-dan selanjutnya sambungan terputus.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan B.A.P karena mereka akan melakukan _comeback stage_ beberapa hari lagi.

"maaf aku terlambat"-ucap seseorang yang baru masuk ruang latihan dance. Dia adalah Kim Himchan. Leader sementara selama Yongguk _absent_ dari kegiatan B.A.P

"tak apa hyung, jja kita mulai lagi latihannya"-ujar Jongup.

Selama latihan Himchan terus membuat kesalahan, Jongup dan Junhong terus memperingatkannya sedari tadi.

"hyung seriuslah sedikit, aku benar-benar sudah lelah"-ujar Daehyun di tengah-tengah mengatur nafasnya akibat kelelahan.

Mereka kini tengah beristirahat setelah 30 menit berlatih.

"kau baik-baik saja kan hyung ? apa terjadi sesuatu ?"-Youngjae mencoba bertanya pada Himchan.

"tidak, aku hanya kurang konsentrasi saja jae. Terima kasih"

"apa yang mengganggu konsentrasimu hyung ?"-si pintar ini kembali bertanya untuk mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari Himchan.

"apa karena Yongguk hyung ?"-tepat sasaran Yoo Youngjae.

"Mungkin"

"kau merindukannya ? tapi bukankah semalam kau dari rumahnya hyung?"

"Ya, aku merindukannya Jae, bahkan selalu merindukannya. Terlebih di situasi saat ini"-akunya pada Youngjae.

"situasi saat ini ? jangan bilang kalian bertengkar lagi ?"-Youngjae menebak dan Himchan hanya diam. Itu artinya tebakannya benar.

"Yongguk hyung sakit dan kalian malah bertengkar ? Hyung yang benar saja !"-Youngjae berucap tidak percaya.

"pasti Himchan hyung yang membuat Yongguk hyung marah"-sela Zelo yang kali ini ikut bergabung.

"dia kembali mempermasalahkan ciumanku dengan Jongup"

"kenapa aku selalu terbawa di pertengkaran kalian"-sahut Jongup yang duduk bersama Daehyun tak jauh dari mereka.

"aishh ciuman itu lagi, aku benci membahasnya"-ucap Zelo dengan kesal. Mungkin dirinya juga merasakan kecemburuan itu karena... Jongup lah alasannya.

"Tapi hyung bukankah sebelumnya kalian sudah membahas hal itu ?"

"ya, dan dia kembali marah karena _interview_ kemarin Jongup tak sengaja mengunngkitnya lagi"

"lalu ini jadi salahku ?"

"Hyung , apa kau tau ahjumma sakit ?Yongnam hyung mempostingnya di Instagram"-tanya Daehyun yang sedari berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Maksudmu ?"-Himchan balik bertanya. Dan semua member yang di ruangan itupun juga tidak tahu siapa 'ahjumma' yang di maksud Daehyun.

"nde Ibunya ...Yongguk hyung"-Daehyun berucap dengan hati-hati dan menyerahkan ponselnya.

Semua member pun kini fokus pada apa yang tertera di layar ponsel Daehyun. Postingan instagram _bxxxyn_ dimana foto yang dipostingnya adalah selang infus yang tengah menempel di tangan seseorang, dan itu adalah tangan ibunya Yongguk dan pemilik akun itu- Bang Yongnam.

"Ap...Apa latihannya sudah selesai ?"-Himchan bertanya pada mereka yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"kau ingin kesana ?"-tanya Daehyun dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Himchan. Dan disaat anggukan itulah dia tidak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya.

Pikirannya bertambah kacau, ia mengkhawatirkan 2 orang sekaligus – Yongguk dan Ibunya. Bagaimana kondisi ibu Yongguk saat ini, dan bagaimana perasaan Yongguk tentang hal ini ? dia baik-baik saja kan ?

" Kita semua akan kesana"-putus Daehyun dan langsung di setujui oelh semua member.

.

.

* * *

"dia tidak menjawab telfonku"-entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Himchan mencoba menghubungi seorang Bang Yongguk.

"coba hubungi Yongnam hyung"-ide cerdas Youngjae yang saat ini tengah fokus menyetir.

"Yeoboseyo Namie"

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo, ada apa Channie ?"_

"aku melihat postinganmu, sekarang eomma ada dirumah sakit mana ? aku dengan yang lain ingin kesana,apa kondisinya baik-baik saja ?"-sederat pertanyaan yang langsung Himchan lontarkan pada Yongnam.

 _"_ _heyy tenanglah, kondisi eomma sudah mulai membaik, kami ada di rumah sakit Namdong-gu sekarang, maaf aku tidak langsung memberitahumu"_

"tak apa Namie, dan syukurlah kalau eomma sudah mulai membaik, kami akan segera kesana sekarang"

 _"_ _berhati-hatilah, sampai nanti"_

"nde terima kasih. Ah Namie tunggu sebentar, Gukkie tidak mengangkat telfonku apa dia sekarang juga sudah ada disana ?"-Himchan menggigit bibir bawahnya menunggu jawaban dari sudara kembar sang kekasih.

 _"_ _nde dia sudah ada disini sejak pagi, biar kuberitahu dia kalau kalian akan datang"_

"nde, terima kasih Namie. Sampai nanti"

"kita ke Rumah Sakit Namdong-gu sekarang"

"nde hyung"-Youngjae semakin menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"apa Yongguk hyung juga sudah ada disana ?"-tanya Jongup yang berada di belakangnya bersama Daehyun dan Zelo.

"nde, Namie bilang Gukkie sudah disana sejak pagi"

"dia akan baik-baik saja hyung, jangan terlalu cemas"-ucap Daehyun yang melihat Himchan khawatir karena Himchan terus meremas jemarinya.

.

.

* * *

 _'_ _Sreeghh'_

Pintu ruangan dimana Ibu Yongguk dirawat kini bergeser dan masukkah lelaki cantik dengan membawa sebuah bunga dan makanan yang sempat ia beli saat di perjalanan tadi.

"annyeonghaseyo"-lelaki cantik itu Himchan. Dan kini ia tengah membungkuk mengucapkan salam.

"ohh kau sudah sampai ? mana yang lain"-tanya Yongnam langsung, sedang orang yang berwajah sama di samping Yongnam hanya memperhatikan Himchan dalam diam.

"nde hyung, mereka masih diluar. Kalau terlalu ramai eomma akan terganggu nanti"

"ah nde. Aku akan keluar menemui mereka dulu"-dan setelahnya Yongnam menghilang di balik pintu.

Himchan meletakkan barang bawaannya dan langsung beralih pada ibu Yongguk.

"eomma~, kenapa eomma bisa sakit ?"-ia memeluk pelan Ibu Yongguk yang tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan infus yang berada di kulit tangannya seperti yang di posting Yongnam.

"Eomma hanya kelelahan, Eomma sangat merindukanmu Channie, sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu sejak terakhir kali Yongguk mengajakmu menginap dirumah waktu itu"-jemari yang juga mulai mengeriput itu membelai pipi Himchan.

"Aku janji kalau eomma sembuh, aku dan Gukkie pasti akan berkunjung dan menginap lagi"-Himchan mencoba menghibur Ibu Yongguk dan tersenyum manis.

"ya kan Gukkie ?"-Yongguk yang kaget mendengar itu pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak pernah berubah, selalu ceria dan manis. Pantas jika anak eomma sangat menyayangimu"

"isshh eomma berlebihan"-Himchan tersipu mendengar pujian itu.

"ajaklah dia makan, dia belum makan sejak pagi. Eomma yakin dia pasti akan menurut jika kau yang menyuruhnya"

"tapi eomma-"

"Channie"

"humm arraseo eomma"-Himchan pun beranjak mendekati Yongguk yang sedari tadi diam di sudut ruangan tersebut.

"apa kau tidak membaca _note_ ku ?"-tanyanya.

Yongguk sedikit menaikkan alisnya menatap Himchan bingung.

" _note_ ku yang ku taruh di pintu kulkasmu"-Himchan mengingatkan.

"aku membacanya"-jawabnya singkat.

"dan mengabaikannya ? Eomma bilang kau belum makan sejak pagi, kau pasti juga belum meminum obatmu kan ? Apa susahnya makan dan minum obat eoh ?"

Yongguk yang merasa Himchan terlalu berisik itupun segera menariknya keluar ruangan. Ibunya yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seolah hal itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Aishh Ya Bang Yongguk ! Namie tolong aku ~~, Ya ! Kalian tolong aku"-Himchan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Yongguk dan meminta tolong pada Yongnam dan member B.A.P yang lain saat melewatinya.

"kalian ingin kemana ?"-tanya Yongnam namun diacuhkan oleh mereka.

"mereka sedang bertengkar hyung, biarkan saja"-Youngjae memberitahunya.

"mereka masih sering bertengkar ?"

"Ya, sangat sering !"-jawab mereka serempak.

"hahaha sudah biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya, sekarang kalin masuklah, eomma pasti sangat senang jika kalian semua menjenguknya"

.

.

* * *

"Habiskan makanannya lalu minum obatmu"-Perintah Himchan pada orang disampingnya yang kini hanya pasrah dengan perintahnya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di taman belakang rumah sakit karena Yongguk yang tadi menyeretnya kesana dan pertengkaran kecil sempat terjadi. Namun pertengkaran itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Himchan memutuskan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk sama sekali jika Yongguk tidak makan. Bukan hanya itu Himchan juga memberikan ancaman lainnya.

 _'_ _Aku akan pulang sekarang juga jika kau tidak makan dan meminum obatmu'_

Yongguk bukan orang bodoh, dia merindukan Himchan , Tidak ! Maksudku sangat merindukan Himchan dan bahkan merasa bersalah karena kejadian semalam. Jadi mana mungkin dia membiarkan si manisnya itu pulang begitu saja. Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan itu !

"Apa kau marah padaku ?"

"Gukkie ~ aku menyuruhmu makan, bukan bertanya"-Himchan berdecak kesal.

"Arraseo aku akan makan, tapi tolong untuk kali ini jawab aku"-Yongguk memohon.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya itu, Apa kau masih marah padaku ? Apa kau masih ingin membentakku lagi ?"-raut wajahnya berubah serius, namun matanya masih memandangnya dengan teduh.

Rahang Yongguk mengeras, ia marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"kau bisa memakiku jika itu membuat kemarahanmu hilang"

 _Chuu~_

Kecupan singkat dipipinya dan usapan halus dilengannya membuatnya tertegun.

"H...Hime ?"

"jangan di pikirkan lagi. Aku tidak marah saat semalam kau marah padaku, ak..aku hanya sedikit terkejut saat kau mulai membentakku. Jujur, kau ...kau membuatku ketakutan. Tapi aku tau, kau hanya terbawa emosi sesaat, iya kan ? lihat, sekarang kita bisa bicara dengan santai lagi"-Himchan tersenyum manis di akhir kalimatnya

"Maafkan aku...ak..aku sungguh minta maaf"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau makan sekarang, bagaimana ?"

"Hime ak-"

 _Chuu~_

Himchan kembali mengecupnya, tapi kali ini ciuman itu mendarat dibibir tebalnya. Hanya ciuman ringan dan Himchan hanya mengulumnya sebentar menyudahinya. Himchan tersenyum

"makanlah ak-mmpphh"

dan ganti Yongguk yang kini menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Berbeda dengan Himchan yang hanya mengulumnya sesaat, Yongguk malah semakin menekan tengkuk Himchan yang mencoba menolak ciuman itu.

Salahkan seorang Bang Yongguk yang terlalu merindukan Himchan hingga lupa tempat dimana sekarang mereka berada.

 _'_ _ckmmpph'_

Yongguk melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lekat hazel indah milik Himchan. Yongguk menyapukan jemarinya di sekitaran bibir Himchan yang basah akibat ciuman mesra mereka.

"aku minta maaf"-Yongguk kembali mengucapkan permintaan maafnya. Himchan hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghambur ke pelukan hangat Yongguk yang sangat ia rindukan.

"aku merindukanmu ~~"-manja Himchan

"nado"

"kau tau ? aku bahkan semalam tidak tidur karena memikirkanmu"-Himchan menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yongguk.

"10 menit. Biarkan aku tidur 10 menit"-lanjutnya.

"tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti"-Yongguk mengusap pipi Himchan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Gukkie~"-panggilnyadi tengah dia mencoba untuk tidur.

"tidurlah"

"Gukkie~~"-ulangnya.

"humm waeyo ?"

"aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Hime. Tidurlah sebelum aku berbuat macam-macam padamu"-Yongguk mengecup kening dan menoel hidung mungil Himchan.

"Tsk dasar, kau mulai mesum sekarang ?"

"Ya, dan itu karenamu. Sudah, sekarang tidurlah"-Yongguk mulai mengusap punggungnya dan Himchan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

* * *

 _Kehampaan yang sempat ada kini telah kau penuhi,  
Jangan lupakan, jangan lupakan, selamanya  
Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, selamanya  
Entah kita sendiri atau kita bersama, tidak peduli  
Kamu ada di sampingku. Karena tanpamu, aku hanyalah sebuah cangkang yang kosong._

 _._

 _._

 **END !**

* * *

CONGRATULATION B.A.P 'NOIR' #1 ON BILLBOARD WORLD ALBUM !

Congrat B.A.P and Babys ...! tetep streaming MV SKYDIVE di youtube ataupun di melon yaa~~

and from Daddy *read : Yongguk* Get Well Soon Dad ... Miss You and Love You ~~

B.A.P Yessir !

 _ **SHime**_


End file.
